


Inconspicuous

by Iconoclast



Series: Only true believers [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Age Difference, Anal, Armin likes it hard, Camping, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Horny Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Lube, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Soldiers, Submissive Armin Arlert, Tent Sex, Their Love Is So, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iconoclast/pseuds/Iconoclast
Summary: The journey back from Shiganshina to HQ is long. Levi and Armin try to avoid physical contact to keep their relationship a secret, but it's hard to be alone at night.





	Inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the fic "Only the brave", but you can read this as stand-alone piece as well.
> 
> This takes place right after they found what was in the Jaeger basement, during the trip from Shigansina to Wall Rose.   
> I haven't read the manga to this point yet, and English is not my first language, so forgive possible mistakes.

The journey from Shigansina back to Wall Rose was way slower than expected, Sasha was still very weak, Jean had a hard time riding with only one arm. Hange accused headache after spending hours on the horse, and Armin sometimes had to deal with anxiety attacks. In short, they were fucked. 

Two days had passed since they had left Shiganshina, Levi and Armin hadn't had much contact to each other. Levi had told Armin to keep their affair a secret and to act natural, but Armin wasn't good at acting natural and avoided every close contact in front of others, he even avoided to talk to Levi if not necessary.

During the journey, Levi scouted ahead to check if there were any titans left to slay, Armin was in the middle of the small group with Eren, Hange and the others, Sasha and Jean were at the end, watched by Mikasa. 

Eren was unusually quiet, which worried Armin not indifferently, his once so sparking green eyes were now dull and darkened with worries and strange memories. Armin had heard him scream and cry in the night. 

The second day of journey had finally come to an end, the sun hadn't set yet, but most of them were tired and couldn't ride anymore. Levi spotted a place where they could set up their camp, in two days there hadn't been any titans in sight, luckily. Levi scouted the whole area for safety reasons but couldn't see a single one. 

Armin didn't know how to feel, what if Levi had changed his mind about him? What if he didn't need him anymore, now that they were going back home.  _ Home _ , Armin thought,  _ my real home is Shiganshina _ . He looked up to the blue sky and sighed, wondered if he would ever be able to come back one day. 

As they stopped, Eren jumped from the horse, and helped Armin to get down from his, the blonde felt still dizzy from time to time.

"You two better take care of the horses!" Levi warned them and passed the reins of his mare to Armin. "They need rest, too." Levi petted the nose of his dark-brown, almost black horse, then turned around and left Armin and Eren to their assignment. 

“Come, Shadow,” Armin sighed and undid the harness of Levi’s mare, the captain was the only one of them who named his horses. The blonde tossed a look at Eren, who was taking off the saddle from his own steed, his movements mechanical, his face expressionless. Armin wanted to talk to his childhood friend, yet Eren's mind seemed so far, far away. He wanted to ask him so many things about being a titan shifter, but Eren didn't seem prone to talking, he didn't even seem have any interest towards Armin, his own mind probably full of thoughts and worries. 

What if he's avoiding Armin because he had found out about him and Levi?  _ Impossible _ , Armin thought, but still, he was scared about it. What would Eren think if he found out about them? Armin bit on his lower lip, he wanted to cry. He wanted to cry in Levi's arms, missed his body sleeping next to him, missed feeling him into him. 

Having Levi constantly around and being unable to touch him and kiss him was a living nightmare for Armin, he tried to avoid the captain as much as possible. A soft breeze caressed Armin's hair and he smelled the musky scent coming from behind, a fragrance he knew too well. Armin turned around and Levi was facing him. 

"One of you two brats has to go to pick up wood for the fire." The captain commanded, deadpan expression stamped on his face as usual, his voice grim and unkind. 

"I-I will go," Armin volunteered and Levi gave an approving nod before turning around and walking towards Hange. 

Armin ran out in the woods, and let himself fall on the ground and started crying desperately, so scared Levi didn't want him any longer. He hadn't thought it was so hard for him without Levi, he had the sick urge to feel him close again. Three days, they've only spent three days together, and Armin already was addicted to his lover, to his touch and his kisses, to his harsh lovemaking, and now he felt like dying of withdrawal symptoms. Fuck, he'd never thought being in love could be so terrible and cruel. Armin couldn't stop crying, he sobbed loud, his only companions a few old trees.

"Armin!" After a while, he heard someone calling him from behind, Armin cleaned snot and tears on the sleeve of his jacket, pretending he wasn't crying. "Hey man, what's up with you?" Armin turned around and saw Jean walking towards him, a worried look was all over his face. "Are you crying?" Armin shook his head but burst into tears again. He wanted so much to tell Jean how he was feeling, but he couldn't. "Oh, Armin." Jean wrapped his good arm around the blonde boy and rubbed gently his back, trying to help his friend and give him a little comfort. "I don't dare to think how you're feeling." Armin nodded, Jean had no idea how right he was. 

"Ngh," Armin sobbed and held on Jean's jacket, desperately.

"Heichou told me to look after you. He said you were gone since half an hour."  _ So he is worried _ , Armin thought and felt a little relieved. "Come on, let's pick up some wood for the fire and go back."

"Armin had another anxiety attack." Levi lifted a slender brow as Jean informed the captain about what was wrong with Armin. The blonde avoided the inquisitive glances of his comrades, his own eyes stared at the ground, his foot rubbed a spot in the grass. He could already feel Mikasa's and Eren's pitiful look, he was actually glad it was Jean who had found him crying in the woods, and not them.

"Again?" Levi turned his head to Floch as the redhead verbalised his question full of disdain and judgement, the captain threw him a look that could kill and put him back on his place.

"Did you vomit?" Levi neared Armin, the blonde shook his head and was so ashamed to be treated like a sick. "You need to do something to keep your mind away from shitty thoughts. You cook with me." 

"Y-yes, Heichou." Armin licked his dry lips, glad but also nervous to spend some time alone with Levi.

"You! Set up the tents!" Levi commanded to the others before leading his way to the spot he had picked to light a fire, followed by a shy and embarrassed Armin. 

"He's so protective to Arlert," Floch murmured once Levi was gone, his eyes throwing glances at Levi and Armin. "Hey Jaeger, watch out, or he'll steal your Heichou's heart," the redhead provoked Eren.

"Don't talk about Armin like this," Eren growled at him and Jean used his good hand to give Floch a heavy shove.

“Watch out, Forster,” Jean warned him, “or I swear I’m gonna kick your ugly ass!” Floch shifted his eyes to Eren and Mikasa, both were glaring at him full of disdain.

Armin helped Levi to set up the fire, then Levi brewed some tea with the last water left in his flask and gave a cup to Armin. As the blonde took the tin cup from Levi's hands, the raven brushed briefly his fingers with his ones, making Armin shudder slightly. 

"How do you feel?" Armin raised his blue eyes to look at the captain, and gave a shrug as answer. "Don't worry, brat. Drink your tea." Levi gave him a slight smile and patted gently his shoulder. 

Levi unpacked the food stash and rummaged through the various canvas bags. There wasn't much more left than potatoes, onions and bread, some rye rusks, and dried meat, which Hange had strongly advised Armin to eat to recover quicker and gain his strength back. Armin watched Levi preparing all the stuff they needed for their meal. "What are we gonna cook?" 

"Potato soup," the captain answered dryly. "Not that we have much choice. Gotta take some water." 

Levi took one of the tanks, and went to the river nearby to fill it with fresh water to use for cooking and wash themselves later. He came back soon and filled a small pot with water to wash the potatoes, then he handed Armin a good amount of onions and ordered him to peel and cut them. Armin and Levi sat there in silence preparing the meal, from time to time Armin took a glimpse at the captain who was cutting potatoes and carrots into small pieces. There was something very relaxing about Levi's calm attitude and the way to do things with so much care which made Armin smile. 

"S-sorry, I'm so slow," Armin apologised once Levi was done with his task and reached out to grab two onions, shifting a little closer to him.

"Don't worry," the captain peeled and cut the onion and did the same with the next one. 

Armin felt warm around his heart, he could smell Levi's musky scent in the air, dammit he wanted to feel him so bad. The boy gasped, trying to keep himself under control, because all he wanted now was to feel Levi into him. He was having a hard time to keep himself to not jump at the captain to kiss him hard, and ask him to fuck him right there on the grass, next to the fire. Damn Levi who was exuding sex from each pore, he was lust on two legs, and Armin was sure Levi was the erotic dream of most of his comrades. And he had him, Armin sighed again out of frustration. He had him, but couldn't have him now.

"Try to not be nervous," Levi muttered, voice low so only Armin could hear him.

_ Why are you so cruel to me _ , Armin wanted to say but bit his tongue. 

"We cannot always give in to personal desire," Levi explained him, and Armin gnawed on his lower lip and nodded, trying to keep himself from crying.

"I just want to be with you," Armin whispered after he had looked around to check if they were truly alone.

"There will be time for it," Levi sighed and Armin really felt like a nuisance. He just nodded and remained shut, demanding from himself to quit it, or the captain would grow tired of him for real before they reached the city.

_ You're a real wart _ , Armin told himself and continued to cut onions, once done he reached for the cooking pot and filled it with water, but he was about to put it above the fire, Levi stopped him and took a pan.

"Wait," Levi put a tiny amount of oil in a pan. "It's better to roast the onion first so the soup won’t taste of fucking slop. We're soldiers, not dogs." 

Armin giggled, and Levi gave him a smirk as he exchanged looks with the blonde. The captain threw the pieces of onion in the pan and roasted them on the fire, stirring from time to time with a wooden ladle. 

Armin observed Levi while cooking, and started daydreaming about them two sharing a house and cooking together every day, sleeping together every night and make love whenever they wanted to.  _ Marry me _ , Armin thought but then reprimanded himself, was he a little girl now? Levi was turning him stupid, that was for sure.

Once Levi was done and had put the pot on the fire, the soup was simmering, he rummaged in his pocket and produced a cigarette, lit it up with a stick he had put in the flames. The captain released a sigh with a cloud of smoke, leaned his head back against one of the wooden boxes. 

Armin looked at his lover, the rays of the setting sun painted red and golden glow on his very pale skin, the boy smelled the scent of food mixed with burning wood and cigarette smoke. 

_ Beautiful _ , Armin couldn't withhold a smile while carving this moment into his mind, the sight in front of him was a true blessing after two days of mental torture. 

"Hm?" Levi opened his eyes to look at the blonde, and Armin felt his heart skip, Levi's grey irises sparked silver and gold, reflecting the rays of the dying sun. The raven gave him an imperceptible smile, Armin could see it from his eyes, then he extended his arm and passed him a stick of dried meat. "Eat." 

Armin reached out his hand to take the meat, rested his fingers for some seconds on Levi's cold ones. This was all he could get for now.

After dinner, Armin and Jean sat next to the fire and drank watered wine with an unusually silent Eren. Mikasa didn't drink, Sasha just woke up to eat and then Connie helped her to get in the tent and made her rest. 

Hange joined them soon and had a chat with them, they all tried to distract from the last events, and Jean especially told them a lot of hilarious episodes from his childhood and youth. Hange told them some amusing and scary anecdotes about her titan experiments. Floch didn't sit with them, but didn't mind holding back and throwing spiteful glares at them all, especially at Armin. 

Levi saw everything, he was sitting aside in silence, in front of his tent, drinking gin and smoking another cigarette, trying to clear his thoughts, as Armin got up and stretched his aching body.

"I'm going to sleep," he informed the others and everyone gave him the good night, Jean even got up and hugged him, much to the captain's dislike. Armin was  _ his _ , and he didn’t like when someone else touched him, Levi could be so very possessive.

"Goodnight, Levi Heichou," Armin gave him a kind smile and walked past him, Levi replied with a nod and a wink. He pulled from the cigarette, and hoped they would be back in the city soon. They were running out of food, and Levi was running out of gin and cigarettes. Fuck.

Armin got in his tent and removed boots and trousers, then changed the uniform shirt with a more comfortable linen shirt. He slipped in the sleeping bag and covered himself up to his head, then as he felt safe in his cocoon, he burst into tears. He missed Levi so much that it hurt, why was it so hard? Armin bit in the pillow to suffocate his noises and hugged himself, pretending it was Levi's possessive embrace, and cried until he fell asleep. 

Levi was laying on the sleeping bag, eyes wide open, he couldn't find any rest. The gin was almost over, and it wasn't enough to get drunk and to fall asleep.

_ Shit _ , Levi thought, he was so very frustrated, and let his hand unbutton his trousers and slip into them to take out his hardening cock, stroking it vigorously.

Levi closed his eyes and licked his dry, nicotine-stained lips, tried to focus his attention on his blonde lover, while he looked at him with his huge doe eyes, his body naked, legs spread and ready for him.  _ Beg _ , Levi mentally spoke to him, Armin was the emblem of sinful innocence and Levi wanted to spoil him, in each sense, hurt him and make him feel like heaven at the same time. 

_ Beg _ , Levi imagined Armin sucking him off while looking at him with those blue eyes, Levi stroke himself faster and harder, until it was just painful, he kept mistreating his erection for a few minutes more, then he stopped.

"Fucking piece of shit cock," Levi muttered and realised that he didn't just need to jerk off, he needed to fuck. He got out of his tent, took a careful look around, everyone was asleep.  _ Good _ , Levi thought and slipped in the tent next to his one.

Armin froze as he felt a foreign body forcing itself between his naked legs, he tried to close them, but two rough hands spread his thighs apart, the weight of the other's body nailed his hips down onto the ground.

_ No _ , Armin felt tears welling up his eyes as a cold hand closed on his mouth, preventing him from screaming for help. It was like that time, when one of the cadets tried to force on him while everyone was asleep, the exact same dynamics, Armin couldn't defend himself because he was paralysed with fear, and luckily Jean had saved him.

_ No _ , Armin sighed and closed his eyes, and then after a few moments and thousands of dark thoughts, he felt the familiar calloused hand on his skin, the very well-known musky body odour, and Armin felt immediate relief, a tear ran from his eyes.  _ Yes _ .

"Ssshh," Levi whispered, and rubbed his erection against Armin's naked loins, fast and hard and desperate. He hadn't even bothered to stuff his cock back into his trousers as he slid out of his tent to pay an unexpected visit to his young lover.

_ Young and desperate _ , Levi smirked as he noticed that Armin was so very hard already, too. 

Armin removed gently Levi's hand out of his face, cupped the captain's head to pull him down into a despairing kiss, as if he was drowning and Levi's lips were his only salvation, he assaulted his mouth with hungry and hopeless kisses. 

Levi didn't expect such a reaction from Armin, so needy and desperate, and he deepened their kiss, drank Armin's love from his mouth, love mixed with desire and want. His strong hands traced Armin's soft thighs and slipped under Armin's tiny ass, raising his hips a little, rolling his own against the boy's, their hard and naked cocks rubbing against each other, both already oozing precum, and Armin bucked his hips up, following obediently his captain's movements, moaned softly into their kiss. 

"How come little Armin is so hard already, hmmm," Levi purred and the blonde nibbled at his edgy jaw, the captain closed his eyes and enjoyed the treat. Yes, he had missed Armin's closeness as well, and not only the sex. "Were you having dirty dreams about Heichou?"

"Y-you bet," Armin felt his cheeks flushing, he closed his teeth on Levi's lower lip and sucked at the sweet flesh, Levi chuckled softly. "F-fuck me," he whispered and bucked his hips up, Levi squeezed his ass and licked Armin from his chin up till his nose. 

"Shit," Levi muttered as he realised he had forgotten something, Armin frowned and looked at him through the darkness. "I forgot the oil," Levi let go of Armin and was about to get up, but Armin sat up, and grabbed Levi by his hipbones and pulled him down onto him, both fell on the sleeping bag. 

"I don't care," Armin kissed Levi's neck, spread his legs more and rolled them up against Levi. 

"It'll hurt more," Levi's ragged breath echoed in the tent, Armin took a fistful of raven hair and was still assaulting his lover's neck with kisses.

"I don't care," Armin repeated, panting in Levi's ear and nibbled softly at its lobe. "Just fuck me," Levi's cock twitched as Armin begged him so desperately for his love. "P-please, Levi Heichou," Armin lowered the tight uniform trousers to clasp both of Levi's ass cheeks and squeezed hard, dug his fingernails in his skin, making the captain flinch and grunt of lust, giving him to understand how desperate he was to feel him. "Please, I need to feel you now, please."

_ Fuck _ , Levi felt like becoming insane, Armin was cruel tempting him like this, being so submissive and cute and innocent.  _ And lecherous _ . He couldn't even feel guilty because Armin literally seduced him with his plea, his young body clinging like a snake to him. Levi realised that it was mostly Armin who seduced him, and he, weak as he was, couldn't do anything but oblige, gladly oblige. Levi shoved two fingers in Armin's sinful mouth, the blonde let him do. 

"Suck," Levi ordered and Armin complied, moaned around his fingers as Levi added a third one, their hips still rocking against each other, producing friction and heat, sticky precum had already smeared everywhere on their lower bellies and their shirts, soft moans echoed in the tent. "I want you naked," Levi tugged at Armin's linen shirt. "Take it off."

Armin nodded and Levi withdrew his fingers from the warm mouth, sat back up, looked at Armin who was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Their eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and could see each other's pale skin in the night. Levi's eyes found Armin's pulsing erection between his widely spread legs, and pushed two of his wet fingers in Armin's needy entrance, making the boy squirm and moan loud.

_ Here we go _ , Levi thought and tried to prepare the boy with care, but ended up being rough, shoving his third finger in and fingered him sloppily. Armin slipped out of his shirt and then Levi lost completely his patience, he withdrew his fingers from Armin's rear and spat in his palm, coated his throbbing cock with spit. 

"Levi," Armin was already begging needy, Levi laid onto Armin and covered his mouth with his hand, the other one held his cock and rubbed it against Armin's tight entrance until it slipped in. "Ngh," Armin's muffled noise signalled him that he was in pain, Levi pushed his cock fully in and then gave Armin time to adjust to his size. 

Levi himself hadn't even bothered to undress and Armin found it had something so much more erotic, he was naked and exposed while his captain only cared to bless him with his cock. Armin closed his eyes and felt like dying of nosebleed. 

"Mmmh," Armin removed Levi's hand and whispered a ragged "fuck me!"

Levi couldn't control himself anymore, his fear to hurt Armin now overpowered by desperate lust. He put his hand again on the blonde's mouth and started moving his hips, not too fast or hard yet. "You're such a little slut, Armin," he whispered and Armin nodded and wrapped his legs around Levi's waist, pushing him deeper in. "Really a little slut."

Armin wanted him so bad, even if it hurt so much, every time Levi rammed his cock in, he felt like a burning blade penetrating him, but he didn't want it to stop, he wanted more, more. His eyes filled soon with tears, and he cried a little, and it helped him to release some of the initial tension as Levi's unlubed cock fucked him so hard. And if felt so good, Armin sobbed and again he removed his hand and clasped his lover's nape, and led him down to kiss him. 

Armin moaned in Levi's mouth while the captain kept thrusting into him, the pain slightly gone, Levi's calloused hands spread his thighs more.

Levi was about to start fucking Armin without mercy as his trained ears heard someone getting out of the tent to take a piss. "Be quiet," he stopped moving to listen better, Armin let himself fall back onto the sleeping bag and undid a few of buttons of Levi's shirt to expose his neck better.

Levi heard the person outside getting in the tent again, yet was aware they had to be careful. Damn Armin and his high-pitched voice and his inability to be quiet during sex. "Shut up now," again, he put his hand on Armin's mouth to keep him shut, and started rocking his hips, slow but passionate, and Armin's breath rate increased drastically. The boy closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoyed Levi's sluggish but extremely arousing movements, the captain had already understood where he had to fuck him to make him enjoy like a whore. Armin liked it when Levi called him his little slut, but truth was that he didn't feel like a slut at all, he felt loved and taken care of, it didn't matter how hard Levi fucked him or how much it hurt. 

_ Yes like this _ , Armin thought and followed Levi's thrusts, rolling his hips in the same rhythm. Again he removed Levi's hand, and started kissing and biting his neck, his hands ran along Levi's spine and then squeezed his toned ass spreading his cheeks a little apart, teased his asshole with the tip of his finger. 

"Mmmh," Levi purred quietly. "Yes, do this." Levi increased his pace again, Armin tried to keep his moans under control by biting down on Levi's shoulder and sucking at it. 

“Choke me,” the blonde muttered against Levi’s skin, the captain hooked one of his arms behind Armin's knee to spread him further, careful to rub his cock on his prostate at each thrust. “I-I’m gonna come,” the boy gasped as Levi closed his hand around his throat and made his breath uneasy.

"Come for Heichou," Levi whispered in Armin's ear and pecked a kiss on his blonde head. He kept thrusting into Armin's delicious ass, feeling his hot walls so pretty tight around him, attentive to study each reaction of his young lover. Armin's nails dug into Levi’s ass cheeks, his teeth bit down hard on his own tongue, and his breath was so ragged and fast, his skin so warm and sweaty. 

Armin closed his eyes and tried to not moan, but it wasn't easy because Levi was fucking him mercilessly on the most sensitive spot of his body, he curled his toes as he felt like set on fire, his cock twitched and his hole tightened around Levi's massive erection, the pain was almost completely gone now, leaving Armin in a state of pleasant bliss, his mind a little clouded from the air loss. If he had to die for real, he wanted to die like this. 

Armin didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was literally addicted to Levi's cruel way to make love to him, the captain could be careful and loving, yet ruthless at the same time. Whatever Levi did, Armin loved everything. Being used, feeling pain, Levi calling him his slut, being so dominant, Armin liked it, needed it, it made him feel better. This masochistic need, the obsessive craving for punishment, but also the urge of protection, Levi satisfied all his needs.

"L-Levi," Armin gasped softly, "I-I love you." Levi didn't answer as usual, but his hand squeezed his thigh in response. Levi let go of Armin’s throat, Armin sank his teeth again on Levi's already gnawed skin, Levi didn't like being bitten or marked, had learned to accept it though. It was Armin's way to enjoy their ravenous lovemaking. 

Levi slipped his arm under Armin's waist, lifting his hips a little, earning a muffled moan from his young and lustful lover, and another one with the next thrust, then Armin's asshole tightened so much around him, and he understood the boy had come.

"Well done," he caressed Armin's blonde hair, still thrusting into him, he himself so very close too. Usually Levi lasted way longer, but today he was so needy and frustrated, that he felt his own peak building up so fast as well. Armin wanted to push Levi away, his hole now so overly sensitive, though Levi clasped his waist and held him close. "Be a good boy and let Heichou come," he whispered in Armin's ear. "Just a minute," Armin nodded, he was already crying because of his post-orgasmic bliss, and Levi could do whatever he wanted, he wouldn't even care. 

Levi sat on his knees and pulled Armin's limbless body closer, raised his hips and fucked him fast, like a rabbit, finally he could release all the tension and frustration of the past two days. "Dammit," the captain muttered and felt his peak coming so fast, the orgasm so intense, and let himself fall onto his lover, who welcomed him, wrapping his arms around him.

Armin felt Levi's warm release into him, and the sensation of being filled was so strangely beautiful, as if Levi marked him each time, he caressed Levi's raven hair and kissed his sweaty forehead. Armin opened his mouth to say something but go interrupted by Levi's voice, murmuring softly "I've missed you, brat."

Armin felt warm around his heart, but stupid and naive at the same time. Why had he thought Levi didn't care about him anymore? He was really an idiot thinking something like this.

"I better clean us up and get back to my tent," Levi got up on his knees and produced a handkerchief from the pocket of his trousers, wiped off his cock and Armin's stomach. 

"No," Armin sat up and reached out his arms as if to check if Levi was still here. "Please stay. Just for a little while." 

"I'll stay," Levi smiled and pushed the handkerchief between Armin's buttocks. "I'll wake up earlier than anyone anyway." They both laid down, laying on their sides, facing each other. Armin snuggled up against Levi's strong chest, the captain's arms held him protectively, kept the cloth in Armin's ass, so the cum won't soil the sleeping bag. 

"I thought you didn't want me anymore," Armin whispered and showered Levi's neck with tender kisses.

"Because you're a stupid brat," Levi chuckled and crawled softly Armin's scalp with his fingertips. "Now stop talking shit and sleep."

Levi woke up, at first he was surprised to feel a warm body between his arms, then remembered he had gone to Armin's tent to appease his carnal hunger.  _ And not just that, _ Levi wrapped his arms a little tighter around his young lover, buried his nose in his soft blonde hair and pecked a tiny kiss on his nape. Levi inhaled the scent of his skin and hair, he always smelled of talc and lavender, now mixed with sex, and Levi was actually surprised that the usually so messy boy had something called personal hygiene. If Levi was honest, he wasn't just surprised, but positively impressed. Though, he had to do some discipline on the younger soldier, so he would finally lose his habit to be so messy and unorganized in his personal sphere. 

The captain closed his eyes and smelled again the lavender in the blonde hair, the talc on his soft warm skin, it reminded him at when he was the first time outside the walls. It smelled of flowers and cleanliness, it smelled of freedom. Armin had always dreamt of freedom, Levi sighed, and now? What was really outside the walls? Did they bite off more that they could chew? Levi was truly worried about what Hange and Armin would read in those books once they were back in the city. Well, Levi was quite sure Hange wasn’t spending her nights sleeping but already studying Dr. Jaeger's manuscripts. 

Levi was worried about the truth but had also faith in Armin's capacities, he had proven himself worthy during this last battle. Worthy and brave, more than anyone else. 

The deep scar and loss this battle had left in Levi, the ultimate downfall of his mentor, had worse consequences to his psyche than he had feared. He knew Erwin wasn't going to come back alive, but still, it was harder than he had thought. 

Also, was he worried because of Armin, not everyone seemed to be happy about Levi's choice. He had noticed the glares Floch threw at the boy, that he tried to intimidate him. Levi couldn't do much now, and fortunately Armin had his friends he could rely on. But he had to take care about this problem sooner or later, once back in the city, Floch might not be the only one to let out his anger on Armin just because he was physically weaker.

Weak maybe, but his inner strength was so solid, so firm, Armin had no idea how much Levi felt relieved when he was with him. A gentle look, a tender kiss or just a soft caress, whatever Armin did was genuine and selfless, there was no ulterior motive in his kindness. True he was quite smart, and also very sly, he could easily fool and manipulate people with his huge blue eyes, and he was good at it, but he never used his talent to harm someone. 

Levi didn't consider himself as a good person, but he appreciated and admired honest people. 

Levi tightened his embrace around Armin's waist, closed his eyes, thought about them two together. No, he didn't want to stay without him for longer time, it was as if Armin was the guarantee of his mental stability, which was threatening to crumble at every moment. Smart as Armin was, he had understood how to let Levi give vent of his frustration, sorrow and rage while they had sex. But without knowing it, Armin's closeness did good to Levi, the captain felt as if he shared the burden of his decision with the boy. 

Levi wanted to say so many things to Armin, things he was too afraid to tell or didn't know how to properly verbalise, and still, he felt there was no need for it, because Armin seemed to understand him without the need of words. The captain wondered who of them two needed the other more. It was not just sex Levi wanted from Armin, there was something more, a deep bond that tied them together, especially when they had sex. It was as if their bodies talked instead of them, and their minds shut down, and just enjoyed the freedom of being careless and happy for a short time. 

"Mmmh," Levi groaned quietly, felt his semi hard cock calling for more of that pleasant freedom, and Armin's ass was so nicely arched against his member, it would be easy to fuck him while he was asleep. Though, he felt like he had been here too long already, contemplating his relationship to Armin, and enjoying his warm body so close, he couldn't risk everything just for another fuck. They had to be discreet, at least until all this hubbub was over. His eyes scanned the surroundings, he recognised the light of dawn outside.  _ Better to leave _ , Levi thought with a heavy heart, knowing it was the best decision. He sat up and rummaged through the mess Armin had set up in his tent to find his trousers, Levi rolled his eyes, how was that possible that it seemed like a bomb had gone off here? 

Levi slipped in the trousers and fixed his shirt, as he was ready to leave, he turned back to watch the sleeping blonde, he looked so peaceful. Levi knew Armin had a deep but at the same time nervous sleep, it seemed though that Levi's presence helped him to calm down. Sometimes Levi woke up and Armin was moving in his sleep, but as soon as he felt Levi next to him, he calmed down.

_ I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me _ , Levi sighed and bent down to press a tender kiss on Armin's soft lips. He caressed gently his hair, and pecked another kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Then he moved to get out of the tent, careful to not wake Armin, he popped his head out to check if anyone was awake, but fortunately he was the only one for now. As always. Levi sighed of relief and wore the leather boots, then left Armin's tent to sit in front of the fire. He revived the flames, and prepared the things he needed to make breakfast for them all. Porridge with water was the only option, they ran out of milk while they were in Shiganshina. Levi brewed some coffee as well, he usually favoured tea over coffee, but a huge cup of strong coffee in the morning was totally to his taste. 

Levi stirred the pot until the porridge was done, then he poured himself a generous cup of coffee, and leaned back against one of the wooden boxes, enjoying the silence, and the various shades the sun was colouring the sky as it was slowly rising at the horizon. 

Armin felt the captain's soft lips on his mouth and woke up, but kept his eyes shut. Then the calloused hand brushed gently his hair and a small kiss was placed onto his nose. As Armin opened his eyes, he was alone. He heard someone doing stuff outside, probably cooking, and guessed it might be Levi. 

Armin took his time to get dressed, he wore the uniform trousers, but kept the cosy linen shirt he used to sleep, after days of battle and wearing the tight uniform, Armin tried to dress as comfy as he could now. Of course Levi forced them all to wear the vertical maneuver equipment while they were travelling, but at the camp they could stay at ease. 

Armin slipped in his leather boots and got out of the tent, Levi was sitting practically next to him, he was drinking coffee and smoking a cigarette. 

"G'morning, Heichou." Armin sat next to the captain who looked surprised at the boy. Usually Armin was the one of them all who slept the longest. 

"Morning, Armin," Levi put the cigarette in his mouth and poured a cup of coffee for him. "You're up already?" 

"Mhm," Armin nodded and took the cup from Levi and smiled at him, and Levi smiled back, brushed softly his fingers. He took a brief look around, then leaned over to kiss his young lover. Levi tasted of coffee and cigarettes, Armin liked it, he liked everything about the captain. "I'm glad you were with me last night," Armin whispered very quietly. "I've missed you so much." Levi smiled and cupped his cheek, his thumb brushed softly his skin. 

"I'll visit you again tonight." Levi talked low in Armin's ear, the boy nodded eagerly, happy to know his lover had missed him too.

Once Levi had extinguished the cigarette, Levi filled two bowls with porridge and gave one to Armin, they both ate in silence while watching the rising sun. 

"I wish I could do this every day," Armin shifted a little closer to Levi, rested his head on the captain's strong shoulder. "I wish I could wake up next to you every day." Levi didn't answer but put his arm around Armin's waist. "How will we do once were back in the city?" 

"I don't know," Levi sighed and took a sip of coffee. "We have to be careful." Levi's hand rubbed tenderly Armin's waist. 

"I know," Armin leaned closer in Levi's embrace. "I'll do anything to stay with you," Armin whispered in Levi's ear. "I love you with all my heart."

Levi raised his head a little to glance at Armin, the blonde raised his eyes to meet Levi's ice grey irises, they shone brightly gold in the dawning light. Armin knew Levi didn't talk about his feelings, but he didn't mind, Levi's eyes told him enough. 

The captain took another look around, then cupped Armin's cheek and kissed him deeply, and Armin returned, so hungry for his love. Armin's fingers brushed the captain's pale cheek, smiled in their kiss. "I love you," he whispered and Levi smiled back, kissed him again. 

Both wished their kiss could last longer, but the fear of being caught was too strong. Levi pecked a last kiss on Armin's lush mouth, and bit down on his own lower lip, trying to keep himself from dirty thoughts, the raven chuckled and shook his head. He put again some distance between him and Armin, leaned his back against the wooden chest. Armin watched him with a loving smile, his doubts gone and forgotten. Levi wanted him too.

They drank another cup of coffee in silence, and a short while later someone crawled out of their tent and joined them next to the fire. Hange sat in front of them and watched them both carefully with a sly smile on her face. 

"What?" Levi snapped while filling another cup with hot coffee, and gave it to her.

"I've heard you two last night," Hange whispered and giggled impish, Armin blushed and hid his face between his hands. Just the thought of their commander hearing him beg Levi to fuck him was so embarrassing, Armin wanted to die. 

"Piss on this fucking turd!" Levi gave Hange his middle finger and got up. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if they have coffee already? I had some doubts about while writing it.  
> Anyway, I hope You liked this part, stay tuned for the next one. I'm all in for more Rivarmin smut.  
> Cheers!
> 
> jk-iconoclast.tumblr.com


End file.
